Bande de Doués
by Noemiquement
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Lauralie. Joli prénom, n'est-ce pas ?   Elle aime la musique, et le lycée.  Mais l'arrivée de Charlie va tout changer.  Car Charlie connaissait la mère de Lauralie.   Et que la mère de Lauralie avait un secret... Qui concerne sa fille.
1. Prologue

Prologue, Lui :

J'ai traversé la foule de lycéens, bousculant la plupart d'entre eux sur mon chemin.

Je m'en foutais royalement.

Je l'avais flairé. Sentit, serait plus exact. Il y avait un Don dans les parages.

Dannic allait m'étrangler, je le savais, mais je n'avais pas Guidé depuis tellement longtemps !

Sans même passer par le bureau pour voir si ce Doué était déjà sous protection ou non, je m'était Évaporé vers la source d'énergie.

Sans me douter que le Don serait perdu au cœur d'une cohue de lycéens, sous une pluie torrentielle.

Un bus est arrivé et les Normaux sont montés dedans.

La porte du transport s'est refermée sur une jeune fille un peu ronde et plus rien. Plus de signal. Plus de Don. Plus rien.

J'ai taper du pied avec rage dans un cailloux qui trainait sur le trottoir.

La Corne a raisonné au fond de mon crâne. Merde alors, j'espérais un peu de calme avant la tempête, mais non, Dannic m'appelais.

J'ai été me glisser dans une ruelle ne donnant sur aucune fenêtre et me suis Évaporé, direction le QGG, comprenez le Quartier Général des Guides.

- Pourquoi es-tu allé en ville ? Je te croyais responsable, mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Bonjour Dannic, ça vas aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je, dans l'espoir de le dérider un peu.

- Arrêtes ton cinéma, Charles-Alexandre ! Tu laisse l'adolescent reprendre le dessus sur le Guide !

Il ne m'avait plus appelé par mon nom complet depuis au moins quarante ans. Il était _très_ en colère.

- Tu vas m'isoler, pas vrai ? Ai-je demander d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, tu n'as pas eu totalement tord de monter pour trouver ce Don. Il n'avait pas été enregistré, ce Doué s'est donc relié à son guide sans intermédiaire, et ce Guide, c'est toi, cette fois.

Dannic était en train de m'annoncer que je.. reprenais du service ? Génial. En plus, mon protégé était puissant, pour se relier à moi sans passer par un Supérieur ou par le Bureau. On a le Lien. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, et pourtant, j'ai de l'expérience avec les Dons, étant moi-même un Doué avant de devenir Guide à la suite d'un... fâcheux accident.

- Je peux voir sa fiche ?

- Non, elle n'en a pas, vous avez le Lien, tu devra la reconnaître seul. On sait qu'elle tient son Don de sa mère.

Elle ? Et moi qui espérais un garçon.

- Je peux savoir si sa mère était référencée au moins ?

- Tu as de la chance petit, elle l'était.

- Je peux donc savoir qui elle est ? La mère, bien entendu.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Charles, bien assez tôt.

Et mon mentor est parti, le sourire aux lèvres, me laissant un tas de question sans réponses sur les bras.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : Elle_

J'ai pressé le pas.

Les piaillements de monsieur Lebaquet ont résonné dans le couloir, Il voulait du calme pour faire l'appel.

J'ai enfin atteint la porte et y ai frappé.

Par dessus le vacarme de la classe, le professeur a hurlé un « Entreeeeeeeez ! » à peine audible.

J'ai donc poussé le battant et suis restée un moment sans bouger. J'assistais à une véritable bataille.

Entre les lancés de stylos et ceux de boulettes de papier, le petit homme chauve qui avait le devoir de nous enseigner les mathématiques se serait arraché les cheveux, s'il en avait eu.

J'ai posé le mot excusant mon retard sur le bureau du professeur et suis allé m'asseoir en toute hâte, mal à l'aise.

Un ou deux « Eh ! Laboule est là ! » me sont parvenus alors que je sortais ma trousse.

« Laboule », c'est mon surnom.

En effet, je suis obèse, et mes idiots de camarades de classe si peu imaginatifs n'ont rien trouvé de mieux pour me pourrir mon année de seconde. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Depuis mes six ans, j'ai ce surnom, partout, où que j'aille. « Laboule ». pourquoi cela aurait-il changé, à mon arrivée au lycée ?

Quelle bande de cons !

Alors que le conseiller principal d'éducation passait la porte, agitant toujours plus mes camarades, j'ai ouvert mon cahier. Il a tenté (le CPE, pas le cahier !) de parcourir les rangs en distribuant les petits coupons bleus habituels, significatifs d'heures de colle.

Comment m'étais-je retrouvée là, déjà ? Au milieu de cette cohue qui élèverait des classes entières de maternelles au stade de savants, entourée de cette bande d'ingrats ?

J'avais eu mon diplôme du brevet avec la mention Bien, et j'étais entrée dans un lycée près de chez moi. Un lycée banal, avec son groupe de privilégiés et ses rejetés de la sociétés. Pas un lycée à la 'Hight School Musical', non, rien du genre. Un simple lycée de banlieue, le seul accessible en bus depuis mon domicile.

Quand la cloche a retentis, annonçant la fin de la journée, je me suis empressée de ranger mes affaires et d'enfiler ma veste.

J'ai enfin franchi la porte du lycée et j'ai attendu que la voiture engagée dans la rue passe avant de traverser. Il pleuvait et j'ai rabattu ma capuche sur mon visage de façon à couvrir aussi mes lunettes.

Le jeune homme sur le trottoir d'en face m'observait. Il était grand, élancé, avait de magnifiques boucles brunes qui surmontaient de beaux yeux bleu clair. Matthieu, je crois. Un des membres de ''l'élite'' du bahut. Un de mes tortionnaires.

Il a esquissé un sourire et, sous son parapluie, ses dents d'un blanc parfait ont reluit.

J'ai accéléré le pas et suis parti en direction de mon arrêt de bus quand un bras s'est accroché au mien. En un bond, j'ai sursauté et je me suis retournée.

- Chloé !

Mes deux amis, Chloé et Philippe se trouvaient là. Tout deux rejetés par les autres, comme moi. Chloé à cause de son excentricité excessive et Philippe à cause de son homosexualité affichée.

Et pour ces deux raisons, j'avais une grande admiration et un immense respect pour eux.

Phil s'est emparé de mon autre bras.

- Alors beauté, quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? M'a-t-il demandé d'un ton enjoué

- Mais bien sûr, mon chéri, on passe la soirée ensemble, je te rappelle ! Ai-je plaisanté.

Bien sûr que non, idiot, demain on est vendredi, je vais rentrer chez moi, faire mes devoirs, prendre une douche bien chaude, dîner avec ma famille ( faut-il avoir une définition du terme ''Famille'' très large ) et aller me coucher.

Nous avons ri puis, après m'avoir salué, mes deux seuls amis sont partis, bras dessus bras dessous, en direction de leur chez-eux. Je les ai regardé partir en pensant que j'avais de la chance de les avoir.

J'ai ouvert mon sac, en ai extirpé mon Ipod d'un orage vif et ai commencé à démêler les fils de mes écouteurs. Concentrée sur mon travail, je n'ai pas vu le jeune homme blond qui arrivait droit sur moi.

Il m'a percutée de plein fouet. Mon Ipod, mes écouteurs et une grande partie du contenu de mon sac se sont retrouvés exposés à la pluie battante, sur le trottoir.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue.

Je me suis penchée pour ramasser mes affaires. Il avait la'ir de chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

_« Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue »_

Le coup classique. Remarquez toute fois l'absence de faute de grammaire, rare chez ceux de mon espèce (à mon grand désespoir) : les Adolescents.

_« Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue »_

j'entends ça souvent. Trop, peut être. Sûrement trop.

J'ai fini, à force de me l'entendre répéter, par élaborer une théorie.

Oui, je dois être une vitre.

Un carreau, une plaque de verre si vous préférez.

On sait que je suis là, mais on ne me voit pas vraiment. Parfois, même, si on ne fait pas attention, on me rentre dedans. Puis on repart, s'excusant à peine, regardant ailleurs. Mais c'est vrai, au fond, pourquoi s'excuser auprès d'une _vitre _? Ce serait ridicule. Oh, pour sûr, je ne parle pas des jolis vitraux colorés qu'on trouve dans les églises, mais de ces vitres moches qu'on trouve un peu partout.

Bref, je dois être transparente.

Le bus est arrivé et tous ces imbéciles se sont rués dessus. J'ai attendu patiemment qu'ils soient tous montés pour me mettre à l'abri dans l'habitacle du transport. Le chauffeur m'a souri et a fermé la porte dans mon dos. Je suis allé me trouvé une place seule, à l'avant, c'est plus calme et surtout, moins peuplé.

J'ai finalement pu boucher mes oreilles avec mes écouteurs et ce sont les Beattles qui sont venu taire les voix de mes camarades.

Mais ce moment d'accalmie n'a que peu duré, puisque le bus s'est arrêté à la gare au dessus de chez moi et que j'ai du en descendre.

J'ai parcourue la rue et suis arrivée dans le petit lotissement où je réside, passant devant la grande maison jaune, une maison vide depuis des années.

Je suis entrée et ai jeté mon sac dans ma chambre et suis allé me poser sur un fauteuil dans le salon. Mon père cuisinait. Une odeur de vanille flottait dans la pièce.

- Bonne journée ?

- Absolument pas, et toi ?

- Pas mieux que la tienne ! Être papa-poule, ça me réussit pas, j'ai besoins d'une autre activité.

J'ai ri. Mon frère a franchi la porte en sifflotant.

- JH, laisses-nous être de mauvaise humeur, s'il te plais ! A réclamé mon père.

JH, c'est mon grand frère. Dix-neuf ans, des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette pouvant tirer sur l'or, grand et musclé, il était beau. Il ne s'appelait pas vraiment JH, son nom c'était John-Harris, mais depuis qu'il savait écrire, au lieux d'écrire son prénom entier, il écrivait JH, au grand dam de ses instituteurs.

Carrie lui a sauté dessus et il l'a prise dans ses bras. Carrie, c'est ma cousine, enfin, la fille de la sœur de mon père, ou encore la nièce de mon paternel. Ma tante est décédée il y a trois ans et c'est mon père le tuteur légal de Carrie, qui a cinq ans.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous être de mauvaise humeur, je vous prie ?

- Mauvaise journée, ai-je expliqué.

- Méfies-toi, Lalie, ça deviens de plus en plus fréquent ! M'a-t-il mise en garde en s'avançant dans le salon.

Oh, j'oubliais. Je m'appelle Lauralie Jourdan. Bon, au point où j'en suis, je peux faire une biographie, non ?

J'ai quinze ans, et j'en aurais seize le vingt-huit décembre prochain (étant actuellement le quatre mars, j'ai encore de la marge avant mon prochain anniversaire.)

Mon père, Régis Jourdan, était architecte avant de faire une dépression importante, l'empêchant d'aller travailler durant une année, et depuis, il est homme au foyer, s'occupe de Carrie en permanence et veille à notre bonheur à tous les trois.

Et ma mère, me demanderez-vous. Ma mère s'est.. évaporée alors que j'avais neuf ans. Elle a disparu et on n'a jamais eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Ah, et JH n'est pas le fils de ma mère. La sienne vit aux États Unis depuis une dizaine d'année, où elle a deux autres enfants et un mari qui ne parlent pas français. JH va la voir une semaine tous les étés.

Voilà un résumé de ma situation familiale.

J'ai attrapé mon sac, j'avais dix minutes d'avance sur mes habitudes ce matin.

- Attends, Lauralie ! M'a hélé mon grand frère au moment où j'ouvrais la porte pour aller prendre le bus.

- Oui JH ?

Il s'est approché, souriant.

- je viens avec toi ce matin, j'ai besoins d'aller en ville.

Il est sorti, je l'ai suivi en souriant et nous avons monté la rue qui mène à la gare en discutant. En passant devant la maison jaune, je me suis arrêtée pour la contempler. De jolies boiseries peintes en blanc ornaient les contours des fenêtres aux volets clos. J'avais une drôle de sensation. JH m'a tiré par le bras.

- Viens, on va rater le bus.

J'ai donc cessé toute contemplation pour écouter mon aîné me raconter comment il avait convaincu une vieille femme de se séparer de vieux meubles.

Mon frère suit des cours de niveau universitaire par correspondance une partie de son temps. Le reste, il le passe à faire du bénévolat au EMMAÜS près de chez nous ou à son travail à temps partiel au café du village.

En arrivant devant la petite gare, un groupe de filles de mon âge a rigolé et j'ai froncé les sourcils quand l'une d'elles s'est approchée de nous avec un air mielleux.

- Salut John-Harris, ça vas ? On t'avais pas vu depuis un moment trainer par ici..

JH s'est lentement tourné vers elle, qui papillonnait du regard, ses yeux couverts d'une couche épaisse de fard à paupière violet. J'ai vu mon frère réprimer un fou rire et n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer. Elle m'a regardé d'un air mauvais, m'en voulant probablement de faire tomber à l'eau son plan drague du jour.

- Toi, Laboule, on t'a pas sonné.

Son ton était agressif.

JH a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, toi ? A-t-il demandé, rageur. Une poupée Barbie ? Oh non, probablement un pot de peinture. C'est vrai, avec ta couleur et ton maquillage étalé au rouleau, tu ne dois même plus te souvenir de ce à quoi tu ressemblait la semaine dernière.

Il m'a entraînée vers l'abri de bus, la laissant au milieu du parking, complètement décontenancée, et probablement vexée aussi.

- Merci JH, mais elle n'en valait pas la peine, tu sais. De toute façon, ça va recommencer une fois au lycée...

Il m'a serré contre lui pour toute réponse et nous sommes montés dans le bus qui venait d'arriver.

_Fin du premier chapitre._

j'espère que mon premier chapitre t'aura plu, je poste très bientôt le deuxième.

J'ai une Newletter, et si tu veux t'y inscrire, c'est simple, dis-le-moi (;

Bisous


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Lui_

Les élèves descendaient un par un du bus, et depuis le banc où j'étais assis, je pouvais les sonder chacun leur tour. Une jeune fille blonde m'a fait un immense sourire en m'apercevant et a failli se prendre les pieds dans le trottoir et tomber. Encore une Normale...

J'ai pourtant souri à mon tour.

Le Don réapparaissait.

Un jeune homme est sorti du bus, suivi par une fille brune, très souriante, plutôt petite et un peu ronde. C'était elle. Elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial, d'authentique presque. C'était une Douée. C'était _ma_ protégée.

Je les ai suivis du regard en les détaillants à ma guise.

Lui était grand, large d'épaule, les yeux dorés, les cheveux noirs, épais et légèrement bouclés. Il devait avoir la vingtaine.

Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Même nez bien droit, mêmes yeux rieurs, en amande, et même fossette, sur la joue droite.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns, tirant sur le châtain, coupés au carré, au niveau des épaules, elle avait aussi de beaux yeux noisette. Son joli sourire dévoilait des dents parfaitement droites et alignées, d'un blanc crème naturel. Elle portait un Jean's qui traînait par terre malgré un ourlet et un Anorak gris trop large aux épaules, passe partout. Avec son petit mètre soixante, elle devait être invisible au cœur d'une foule. Elle était tellement... simple, banale !

Mais cette banalité apparente cachait un Don.

Arrivés à un passage piéton, ils se sont séparés, il a traversé et elle a continué seule.

Je me suis levé. C'était le moment rêvé pour un premier contacte. J'ai déplié les doigts de ma main gauche et me suis concentré pour y laisser apparaître un stylo-bille mais deux garçons – deux colosses – m'ont bousculé et se sont précipités sur mon inconnue.

Ils ont hurlé « Eh roule la Boule ! » et l'ont violemment poussée dans une flaque boueuse au bord du trottoir avant de se sauver en courant.

Par Rose Poquelin, si j'avais su dans quelle ville je me trouvais, je les aurais suivis et il en aurait vu de toutes les couleurs ces deux-là.

Excusez mon expression typique chez les Guides. Rose Poquelin était la Douée la plus puissante du siècle dernier, mais elle s'est... évaporée il y a un peu moins de 10 ans. Elle avait déjà coupé les ponts avec les Guides une dizaine d'années avant de disparaître complètement. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de la rencontrer, mais Dannic a travaillé avec elle quand elle a découvert son Don. Depuis, son nom est passé dans le langage courant, comme on pourrait dire « Nom de Dieu ! » ou « Putain c'est pas vrai » chez les Normaux.

J'ai hâté le pas pour m'approcher de ma protégée.

- Rien de cassé ? lui demandais-je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Son sourire radieux avait déserté son visage, qui avait sensiblement pâli, et je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait des taches de rousseur sur le nez.

Elle a secoué la tête pour me signifier que tout allait bien et a saisi la main bienvenue.

- Moi c'est Charlie. Et toi tu es... ?

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi. En un instant ses prunelles pleines de gratitudes e sont emplies de dédain.

- En retard, merci, au revoir.

Une revêche en plus. Génial.

Elle a remonté ses lunettes sur son nez et m'a tourné le dos pour s'en aller en c'est en fixant l'arrière de son crâne, que sous la boue j'ai aperçu un liquide visqueux, rouge.

- Attends ! Ai-je hurlé en lui courant après. Ta tête... tu... tu saignes !

Sur le coup elle m'a fait penser au lapin blanc aux yeux roses dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Et de sa phobie du retard.

Elle s'est arrêtée d'un coup et je l'ai percutée de plein fouet.

- Raah, tu pourrais pas faire attention, t'es un vrai Boulet !

Je me suis senti nul à ce moment-là.

- Tu... tu voudrais pas aller à l'hosto ?

Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux, elle m'a fait de la peine. Un « Driiiiiing » étouffé a raisonné dans la rue où nous nous trouvions. Probablement depuis un établissement scolaire.

- Merde, a soufflé lapinou avant de se sauver en courant.

- Eh... Eh toi ! Et ta tête alors ?

Elle s'est tournée vers moi, toujours en courant.

- Juré, le bon samaritain, si je vais pas bien je vais à l'infirmerie ! A-t-elle lancé dans une sorte de cri entrecoupé de sanglots.

Et elle a passé un grand portail d'un vert moche sur lequel un panneau m'indiquait que c'était un lycée. « Les infos du Lycée Charles Baudelaire ». Trop mignon.

Le plastique lisse me renvoyait mon image.

Un jeune homme, un ados, même. Blond. Des cheveux ondulés qui cachait des yeux verts.

J'avais perdu l'habitude de me regarder dans le miroir, faute de trouver une utilité à cette occupation. Mais mon reflet m'a choqué. Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on a une tête de gosse, quand on a près de...

Je me suis aperçu qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'année me regardait avec dédain.

- Tu rentres ou je ferme, gamin ?

J'avais envie de rire.

- J'suis pas au lycée, tu sais ?, lui ai-je répondu.

- Non mais t'es gonflé toi ! Tu m'tutoie pas ! Attends un peu que j'aille chercher le principal et on va voir si t'est pas au lycée... et pis si t'es pas au lycée, tu dégage, t'as rien à faire là, OK ?

- Bien madame, ai-je répondu sur un ton que je voulais sarcastique et provoquant.

Elle ne portait pas d'alliance, et si vous voulez mon avis, elle est loin d'en avoir une, si elle est aimable comme ça avec tout le monde...

J'ai fait demi-tour, laissant derrière moi ma protégée et l'adorable surveillante.

Je me suis glissé près des entrés de garage d'un petit immeuble pour pouvoir m'évaporer à l'abris des regards.

- Oh, tiens, Charles. Comment vas-tu ? tu t'es levé aux aurores ce matin, non ?

Dannic. J'ai faillit lui atterrir dessus. Comme quoi, c'est périlleux de s'évaporer.

- Bonjour Dannic, ça va, et toi ?

- Bien. Tu es préoccupé.

J'ai mordu l'intérieur de ma joue. Je la sentais en danger. Blessée. Souffrante. Une douleur aux tempes. Et au moral.

- C'est que... ce lien. C'est insupportable. En deux jour, cette fille que j'ai vu qu'une fois, ben... elle m'obsède.

- C'est normal au début, avec un Lien. Et puis, c'est ta première expérience. Tu verras, on s'y fait assez vite, même si c'est déroutant. Si elle a pu créer le Lien, c'est q'elle a sûrement déjà pris conscience de son Don.

- Peut-être, mais elle a pas l'air commode.

- Tu t'y feras, c'est un peu dur au début de se dire qu'on accède aux pensées et au subconscient de quelqu'un, mais comme généralement il y a une grande complicité entre le guide et le Doué qui sont liés, l'impression de s'incruster dans la vie et dans l'esprit de quelqu'un passe vite.

- Mais c'est pas ça, Dannic, c'est que… j'ai pas pu l'approcher ! Elle est tellement sur la défensive, on dirait qu'elle s'est construit des murailles. Je sais ce qu'est la communication par subconscients interposés, ou la télépathie, qui fonctionnent au premier contacte entre le guide et le Don qui sont liés mais là, elle m'a attrapé la main et…

- Et… ?

- Et rien ! rien du tout, même pas la moindre petite pensée, le moindre petit rêve ! je connais même pas son nom.

Il a paru perplexe, une ride profonde lui barrait le front.

- Mais tu la sens, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Je sens très bien qu'elle a mal au crâne et je peux la localiser à quelques dizaines de mètres près mais rien d'autre.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur un banc qui était le long du mur, dans le grand couloir où nous nous trouvions.

- C'est étrange, a dit mon mentor après un silence. Je n'ai été Lié que deux fois, comme tu le sais, mais comme la première était consciente de son Don et qu'elle attendait son Guide, je n'ai eu aucun problème. Le second par contre, j'ai dû l'approcher en douceur.

J'ai hoché la tête avant de répondre :

Dannic, j'ai lu tous les livres sur le Lien qui existent. J'ai toujours attendu d'être lié. Depuis des siècles. Avant même que j'aie la Maturité. Et là, ben… Je changerais bien ma place, tu vois.

À ce moment, Camille, une des Guide de premier niveau, nous a interrompus.

- Bonjour, Dannic, tiens, j'ai les documents sur… Oh, Charlie, salut.

Elle a remis une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et a rougi en baissant les yeux. Elle avait les cheveux clairs, la peau légèrement bronzée, les yeux gris.

- Je vous laisse, je vais essayer de trouver d'autres trucs sur ses anomalies. Merci Dannic.

- C'est rien mon grand. Tu me préviens, quand tu as du nouveau ?

- C'est noté ! Camille.

J'ai hoché la tête pour tout au revoir et me suis évaporé dans ma chambre. Car oui, les guides aussi dorment.

Je me suis retrouvé directement allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés sous la tête. Elle avait froid. Les pieds mouillés. Je le sentais. Je le savais.

Il faut que j'attende la fin des cours des Normaux pour aller la voir. Il le faut. Il faut que je sache qui elle est.

En me concentrant, je pouvais entendre de la musique. Sûrement elle. Natural Blues, de Moby. Au moins elle a bon goût.

J'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil à mes réveils. Celui de l'heure française indiquait midi moins le quart. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Et pourtant il m'en restait à tuer. Mais je crois qu'au fil des siècles, on a une notion du temps différente.

Enfin bref, j'ai du m'endormir car quand j'ai à nouveau regardé le réveil « Paris » il était dix-sept heure quarante.

Par Rose Poquelin, mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas foutu d'être à l'heure !

J'ai sauté de mon lit, ai secoué la tête pour vérifier que mes cheveux n'étaient pas trop emmêlés – car il faut dire que quand il y a trop de nœuds, j'ai l'air d'une serpillière, même si d'après Dannic j'ai toujours l'air d'une serpillière - et ai changé de tee-shirt avant de m'évaporer au Bureau pour prévenir que je partais , et qu'il faudrait dire à Dannic de surtout ne pas essayer de me parler, car Dannic a ce pouvoir sur moi. La discution instantanée, mais il est le seul à pouvoir la mettre en place, je n'ai pas assez de sagesse. En même temps, fallait pas faire de moi un Guide à dix-sept ans…

Nouvelle Evaporation, direction ma protégée.

Fin du chapitre 2

Désolée de mon retard de 3 longs mois, vraiment désolée. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster le plus vite possible.

Gros bisous

No


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Elle

J'ai dû nouer mes cheveux pour cacher le sang.

Une fois rentrée à la maison, je suis passée sous la douche. L'eau brûlante m'a calmée. J'ai eu mal en me frottant la tête pour rincer le shampooing. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça piquait comme ça.

Heureusement mon frère était parti chez son meilleur ami et Papa était au parc pour enfant avec Carrie, et je n'ai pas eu à donner d'explications.

Une fois lavée, séchée et rhabillée, j'ai enfourché mon vélo. Je filais sur la petite route caillouteuse qui menait à l'étang à l'autre bout du village. Enfin, un étang... une clairière qui donnait sur un bras de rivière élargie, où il n'y avait pas de courant, où l'eau était souvent tiède et où au plus profond, on devait avoir un mètre soixante-dix d'eau.

J'aimais cet endroit. Je m'y sentais en sécurité et peu de monde le connaissait.

Ma mère venait y faire des photos pour un journal local qui voulait un reportage sur les "plus beaux paysages de la région". Mon père venait là pour réfléchir et être seul. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ma mère m'emmenait souvent là quand j'étais enfant, avec mon frère, et j'avais fini par prendre l'habitude de mon paternel, et m'y isoler.

J'ai évité de justesse une loutre qui traversait le chemin et ai forcé sur mes pédales.

Je suis rentrée dans la forêt qui coupait ce lieu magique de la réalité.

Il n'y faisait pas sombre, c'était douillet, une jolie forêt comme on ne trouve qu'en Haute-Savoie, vous savez, une forêt alpine.

J'ai encore accéléré. L'adrénaline de la vitesse me poussait à forcer encore sur mes jambes pour aller toujours plus vite, mais je voyais le soleil printanier se refléter sur l'eau.

J'ai bondi et mon vélo a chut.

J'ai continué à courir vers le havre de paix. Une fois dans la trouée, je me suis assise en tailleur, cherchant à retrouver ma respiration.

L'herbe était humide, mais sa fraîcheur à travers mon Jean me faisait du bien.

Je revoyais ma mère assise, les pieds dans l'eau, près d'elle, papa et JH.

On avait passé tellement de temps ici tous les quatre.

Une heure a passé.

J'étais bien, dans mon cocon, protégée du monde, des gens idiots, des autres.

Deux heures. Mon portable a sonné au fond de ma poche. Un texto de JH.

« Papa se fait du souci, rentre vite, bisous »

Je me suis donc levée et j'ai constaté avec effroi qu'il faisait presque nuit. J'ai rebroussé chemin pour retrouver mon vélo, mais aux côtés de mon bolide se trouvaient un VTT rouge flambant neuf, sur lequel était appuyé le blondinet de l'arrêt de bus, le bon samaritain.

Pas envie de causer. Pas envie de remercier. Juste besoins de rentrer à la maison avant que mon père alerte la police, le SAMU et tout ce qui suit.

- Salut.

C'est pas vrai. Il pouvait pas juste se taire et s'en aller ?

J'ai baissé les yeux et me suis affairée à relever on vélo, bien décidée à ignorer complètement mon pseudo-sauveur.

- Ça va mieux ?

J'ai marmonné un « oui ».

- Je m'appelle toujours Charlie, et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Écoute, Charlie, je sais pas ce que tu veux, si c'est des remerciements ou des excuses mais si c'est ça, je t'en fais volontiers. Par contre là, lâche-moi, s'il te plait.

Je me suis relevée avec ma bicyclette bleue et suis partie, mais il a dit :

- Je sais que tu es différente des autres.

Je me suis retournée.

- À bon, parce que ça ne se voit pas ? ai-je répliqué en indiquant mes bourlets.

J'ai continué de marcher pour sortir du bois sombre.

Il a hurlé :

- Par Rose Poquelin, mais tu vas m'écouter un peu ?

Je me suis arrêté net.

Rose. Poquelin.

Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas.

Rose Poquelin.

Son nom complet était Rose Anita Poquelin. Elle était belle ! des yeux bruns, noisette même. De longs cheveux lisses et châtains. Elle souriait à longueur de temps. Je me souviens que tout le monde l'appelait Rosy, et que ça lui allait bien.

Je sais qu'elle est née un dix-neuf décembre, mais je ne me souviens pas de l'année, je ne me souviens même pas si je l'ai su un jour.

Je me souviens qu'elle m'appelait sa crapule, et qu'elle me trouvait belle.

JH était son amour. Je m'en souviens aussi.

Rose Poquelin.

Pas. Possible.

Rose Poquelin.

Je sais qu'à une époque, elle avait toujours une tresse mais je ne me souviens d'elle qu'avec une frange brune et son sourire d'ange.

Elle était parfaite.

Belle, intelligente, douce, attentionnée, généreuse, un peu obsessionnelle aussi, mais parfaite.

- Comment peux-tu oser… ?

Il n'a pas réagi. Comme s'il ne réalisait pas la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Enfin la bourde… La mauvaise blague.

- Mais… De quoi tu parles ? m'a t-il questionné.

Ma poche a à nouveau tremblé.

Mais je n'ai pas sorti mon téléphone.

- T'es content de toi, hein ? t'as sorti la vanne du siècle, pas vrai ? c'est drôle de jouer avec les nerfs d'une pauvre fille ? ai-je demandé, les larmes au bord des yeux.

C'est fou ce que de simples souvenirs peuvent faire mal.

Il ne comprenait rien, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas conscient des ravages qu'il avait fait en disant seulement deux petits mots.

- Rose Poquelin, t'as fait l'école du rire toi !

- Rose Poquelin, a répété bêtement.

- Oui, Rose Poquelin, abruti !

- Quoi Rose Poquelin ?

Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien alors ?

J'ai inspiré un grand coup pour repousser l'accès de larmes qui menaçait. Le raz de marée.

Comment connais-tu le nom de ma mère ?

Il a ouvert la bouche, l'a refermée, puis mon téléphone a sonné. Un appel cette fois. J'allais me faire arracher les oreilles…

- Oui allô ?

- Grande, t'es où ? on t'attend depuis une éternité !

- JH, je… J'arrive.

- T'es où ? je passe te prendre, ordre du paternel.

- Je suis au petit étang. En vélo, je suis à la maison dans un quart d'heure tu sais, pas la peine de venir.

- Bon, c'est toi qui vois, grande, mais fais vite.

- Promis.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

J'ai raccroché et me suis tournée vers le prétendu Charlie, humoriste de renom.

- Bon, le comique, moi je dois rentrer, mais méfie-toi, il fait froid ici la nuit, tu devrais partir aussi. Et arrêter de me harceler.

J'ai tourné les talons.

- Attends ! comment tu t'appelles ?

J'ai avancé, poussant mon vélo pour sortir du bois.

- Eh ! j'te parle !

Je ne me suis pas retournée pour dire :

- Oublie moi, pitié, oublie moi.

Et je suis partie. Je suis montée sur ma bicyclette et ai pédalé pour échapper à son regard émeraude qui m'hypnotisait tant.

Au bout de deux cents mètres, j'ai croisé John-Harris munit d'une lampe de poche à la lumière blanche et éblouissante.

- Ah, t'es là !

- Oui, désolée, j'avais… Besoin de réfléchir.

- Bon, il s'est passé quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, JH, rien…

- Tu sais pas mentir.

- Je sais, mais on va dire que tu y as cru d'accord ? Alors, ta journée ?

Il a eu un sourire un peu inquiet, comme il a souvent en me regardant, puis il a répondu :

- Je suis allé en ville ce matin pour l'association, puis je suis allé voir Ethan, d'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour.

Ethan, c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère. Il lui ressemble. Grand, brun, sauf qu'Ethan a des cheveux lisses et longs, il a des yeux bleus, et des fossettes de gamin quand il sourit. Surtout, il a un accent Britannique quand il parle. Il était comme mon deuxième grand frère.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Il va bien, sa sœur est en pleine répèt' pour le groupe, elle va faire les chœurs, tu pourras venir nous écouter si tu veux, on répète samedi chez eux.

Ah oui, Ethan a une petite sœur. Treize ans, plus grande que moi, trop maquillée et trop insolente.

Elle s'appelle Myranda. Et elle a aussi un accent anglais.

Et mon frangin fait partie d'un groupe, il est batteur et guitariste, suivant son humeur. Ethan est pianiste et ils chantent tous les deux. De temps en temps Myranda chante avec eux, elle fait les « ha aaa aaah » qu'on entend en fond sonore.

Moi, je suis trop timide pour aller chanté avec eux. Mais parfois, je vais jouer la bassiste pour eux.

- Pourquoi pas, oui, j'aime aller vous écouter.

Il a souri encore, mais avec plus de fierté cette fois.

On est passé devant la maison jaune. Toujours cette impression de changement, alors que je l'avais toujours vue comme cela. Les volets clos, les murs jaunes, les ornements blancs.

Etrange.

Une fois de retour chez nous, mon père m'a passé un savon. « on ne sort pas dans les bois à cette heure-ci seule ! » « on rentre à la maison avant dix-huit heure » et j'en passe.

JE n'écoutais pas de toute façon.

Rose Poquelin.

Je n'entendais que la voix du dénommé Charlie.

C'était impossible qu'il ait dit cela sans y penser, sans savoir que c'était Maman. Impossible.

Je ne voyais plus papa non plus.

Je ne voyais que des yeux verts.

Des yeux hypnotisant d'un vert émeraude à couper le souffle.

Des yeux impossibles à oublier.

Des yeux que j'allais revoir très prochainement.

_Fin du chapitre 3_

Voilà, un chapitre dont la narratrice est Lauralie, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Plein de clin d'œil aux gens qui me connaissent un peu, et qui se reconnaîtront.

See you soon

No


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Il y a eu un grand coup de vent.

J'ai ensuite entendu un hibou piquer une crise et un renard galoper dans les feuillages.

Rose Poquelin.

Mais Rose Poquelin, merde !

Je me suis évaporé. Je la sentais proche. Je me suis retrouvé devant une maison jaune aux volets clos.

Puis, au bout de la petite route à peine goudronnée, je l'ai vue. Mon inconnue poussait son vélo et parlait de musique avec le jeune homme du bus. Je me suis à nouveau évaporé pour me retrouver sur un côté de la maison, dans l'ombre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me voie. Elle piquerait une crise, comme je la connaissais.

Comme. Je. La. Connaissais.

Ça m'a échappé.

Ça oui, je la connaissais.

Le garçon, à côté d'elle était son frère.

Actuellement, elle pensait à un garçon du nom d'Ethan, aux cheveux longs.

Elle. Pensait.

Et je le savais.

C'est donc ça, le Lien.

J'ai contemplé le mur jaune clair contre lequel j'étais appuyé.

La maison était grande, et vide. Je ne sentais rien. Pas de souffle. Pas de vie.

À l'exception d'une hirondelle ou deux dans les hauteurs de la bâtisse.

Elle avait une petite sœur. Myranda. Ah, non. C'est la sœur de l'ami de toute évidence, et elle ne la porte pas dans son cœur.

Non, elle a bien une sœur ! Carrie, cinq ans, les cheveux noirs bouclés, et de jolies fossettes.

C'est fou.

L'image de la gamine est apparue dans mon esprit aussi clairement que si c'est moi qui y pensait, alors que je ne pensais qu'à sa grande sœur.

Ils sont passés devant ma cachette de fortune sans même soupçonner ma présence.

Mais au moment où j'allais m'évaporer pour aller enfin dormir, elle s'este retournée et a regardé la maison.

Puis ses yeux dorés dans la lumière du lampadaire ont fouillé l'ombre, à l'endroit où je me trouvait.

Je me suis évaporé avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour rentrer chez elle.

Allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés sous la tête, les cheveux encore mouillés de ma douche, je regardais la fresque que j'avais peinte au plafond.

Elle était aussi dans son lit.

Je le savais. Je le sentais.

À ce moment, je me suis dit, « on devrait pouvoir discuter à distance »

Dans le style Internet, vous voyez ?

Mais j'ai dû m'endormir car quand j'ai réalisé que mes yeux étaient clos, et que je les ai rouverts, mon réveil Los Angeles m'indiquait qu'il était quatre heure du matin.

Ce qui fait… Environ midi en France.

Et merde.

On était samedi.

Quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte.

Il fat vraiment que je songe à la changer de place.

- Entrez.

La poignée a tourné et la porte blanche a grincé en s'ouvrant.

Je me suis assis sur mon lit et j'ai constaté que j'étais tore nu.

J'ai attrapé un tee-shirt qui dépassait de mon tiroir au moment où Camille entrait.

- Salut Charlie, je…

J'ai enfilé le vêtement et elle s'est reprise.

- Dannic veut te voir, il est avec Johana, chez elle je crois. Je…

J'ai levé les sourcils et l'ai regardé.

Elle s'était attaché les cheveux.

Johana était une de mes protégées, je l'ai guidé, il y a bien quinze ans.

Elle a eu une fille, il y a quelques années. Meryl.

- Tu… ?

- Nan, rien, désolée. T'es vraiment beau tu sais.

Et je suis censé répondre quoi, quand la bonniche de mon mentor me drague, hein ?

- Écoute, Camille, je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir fait passer le message.

- À bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça va dépendre de comment ça avance avec mon Lien.

- T'es Lié ?

Elle avait vraiment l'air impressionné.

- Camille, Dannic me corne, je vais te laisser.

Elle a fait demi-tour à contre cœur et a franchi ma porte.

J'ai refermé le battant derrière elle, soulagé d'être enfin seul.

Je me suis évaporé chez Johana, donc.

- Charlie ! a hurlé la petite Meryl du haut de ses six ans en me voyant apparaître dans un fauteuil.

- Meryl ! ai-je répondu d'une petite voix suraiguë, voulant imiter celle de l'enfant.

Elle est venue se loger sur mes genoux en gazouillant.

Sa maman et Dannic sont arrivés de la cuisine en souriant.

J'ai porté la fillette et suis allé saluer Johana et mon mentor.

Johana était la dernière Douée que j'ai eu à guider avant mon Inconnue.

- Charlie, ça va ? tu as l'air… préoccupé, non ? m'a demandé Johana au bout d'un moment car je ne faisait que fixer le fond de mon verre de limonade encore plein, Charlie, ça fait vingt minutes que tu ne dis plus rien.

J'ai levé les yeux vers elle.

- Désolé, je… Oui. Disons que j'ai matière à méditer depuis hier soir.

Dannic est intervenu :

- Ton Lien ?

- Exact. Tu savais parfaitement que c'était sa fille, pas vrai ?

Johana n'y comprenait rien, ça se voyait. Je lui ai donc résumé ma situation en resserrant mes doigts autour de mon verre.

- Je suis Lié. Depuis trois jour, cette fille m'obsède, c'est insupportable. Et hier soir, je me suis énervé qu'elle ne veuille pas y mettre un peu du sien en me donnant son nom, et j'ai hurlé un truc comme « par Rose Poquelin mais tu vas m'écouter » et là elle m'a demandé comment je connaissais le nom de sa mère.

Cette fois, c'est Johana qui n'a rien dit.

- Jo, remet-toi !

Meryl a jeté son livre à travers la pièce.

- Alors, Dannic, ai-je repris, tu étais au courrant ?

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et a hoché la tête.

- Donc j'ai été Lié à la descendante de la plus puissante douée des dix-sept derniers siècles ?

- C'est exactement ça, Charles.

J'ai lâché mon verre de limonade pour passer mes mains sur mon visage.

Puis j'ai eu une idée pour l'approcher.

- Jo, Meryl, j'ai besoin de vous.

Je leur ai exposé mon plan.

-Si tu voulais bien venir emménager dans la maison vide près de chez elle, je pourrais vivre avec vous et, euh, pouvoir l'approcher. Ça me ferait une excuse pour me rapprocher d'elle et en plus, pour ta puce, je sais qu'elle a une sœur qui a à peu près le même âge.

- Mais, Charlie, un déménagement, ça ne s'improvise pas ! et puis…

Johana avait beau protester, dans la semaine qui suivait, elle vivait dans une grande maison jaune, dans un trou paumé de la Haute-Savoie,

Meryl se cachait dans les cartons vides, et je m'installais avec elles.

La jolie maison jaune était à présent occupée.

Plus les jours passaient sans que je ne la voie, sans que je lui parle, plus la vie me paraissait longue. Elle me manquais, je crois qu'on peut le dire.

Je dormais beaucoup. L'évaporation avec des meubles comme un lit ou une commode demandait une grande force de concentration et surtout beaucoup de pouvoir, de puissance et d'énergie.

Le déménagement m'avait épuisé.

Puis une fois toutes mes forces retrouvées, j'ai recommencé l'entraînement, comme si j'étais mon propre élève.

Le tir à l'arc était un de mes exercices préférés, déjà quand je n'étais qu'un Doué.

Ce sport demandait de la précision, de la force physique et une pleine connaissance de ses moyens, et pour un Doué assez pissant et expérimenté, on pouvait ajouter la précision de l'esprit.

Il était difficile en début de formation d'installer deux cibles pour une seule flèche, de pousser son corps à l'effort en visant une cible avec la flèche, puis le forcer le projectile à dévier pour atteindre le centre de la seconde cible.

Ma seule contrainte dans la récupération de toute ma masse musculaire était que je devais me limiter à un petit coin du fond du jardin pour mes activités sportives.

J'ai aussi fait beaucoup de Baby Sitting pour Johana.

Meryl me harcelait pour que je joue avec elle aux Barbies, mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter, c'était loin d'être mon activité favorite.

Je m'arrangeais donc pour organiser des après-midi pâte à sel ou peinture à grande échelle (nous nous mettions sur du papier peint pour laisser libre cours à notre imagination).

J'avais cessé de capter les émotions et les sensations de la Douée dont j'étais le guide quatre jours après l'histoire dans le bois. Et c'était bien la seule note négative dans toute cette aventure qu'était le déménagement.

J'ai aussi eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir.

Il faudrait que je me fasse passer pour le fils de Johana.

J'ai regardé la jeune femme. Sa belle chevelure rousse discordait avec mes cheveux blonds. Et puis, je parais dix-sept ans, et elle en a trente. Douze ans, c'est drôlement jeune pour maman, non ? Son neveu alors ?

Cela semble plus probable.

J'ai également pris la décision de me réinscrire au lycée.

C'est vrai, il faudrait que je retrouve l'habitude du contact avec les adolescents, et que je remette mon niveau scolaire à jours.

En plus, si j'arrivais à me retrouver dans la classe de mon Inconnue, j'aurais plus d'occasions d'assurer sa formation.

La fille de Rose Poquelin. Je suis Lié à la fille de Rose Poquelin.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.


End file.
